


Two (Boy)Friends, on a Perfect Day

by blooperboy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan, EXTREMELY SOFT CONNOR, Gay Connor, I mean, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, evan and connor are very gey, for each other, he breaks his arm??, idk - Freeform, kinda???, not exactly angst but its emotional, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooperboy/pseuds/blooperboy
Summary: End of May or early June...What if the events of For Forever actually happened?Based off of this animation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqkHc1_5sOw





	Two (Boy)Friends, on a Perfect Day

"Evan!"

The aformentioned boy poked his head out the window to see his best friend(?) Connor leaning against his car.

"Be out in a second!" He called back, closing the window and stuffing his phone in his pocket before going out to meet his friend.

"What's our first stop?" Connor asked, once Evan had settled into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"A La Mode. I'm in the mood for some ice cream." He replied, grinning.

Connor nodded and slammed on the gas, in the direction of the ice cream shop. Once they made it there, Evan stood by as Connor ordered for the both of them. Pecan for himself and cookie dough for Evan. They brought their ice cream into the car as they drove in the direction of a field that no one really went to anymore. The place was practically abandoned, but it was quiet, peaceful, and the perfect place for two completely lovesick teenage boys.

Evan hopped out of the car and shut the door, running off towards the fence that surrounds the field. He pushed the gate open and rolled down the hill, laughing, with Connor soon to follow. The two met at the bottom of the hill, still giggling softly as they made their way to the top of the highest hill, to watch the sunset. Connor wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulder and pulled him closer. They slowly watched as the sun sank below the horizon, and turned towards each other, just inches apart.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Connor said, smiling.

"Me too." Evan replied.

The two boys pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was quick, just for a moment, but it still left them staring at each other for longer than they probably should have. It was really starting to get dark then, and they still had one thing left to do. Connor stood, and started sprinting towards the tallest tree in the field.

"Follow me!" He called.

Evan gripped the first branch and pulled himself up, before planting his foot on the next and repeating. Soon enough he was at the top. The sinking sun shone on his face. If he could freeze this moment forever, he would. Him and Connor met eyes for just a moment, then he heard the branch crack, and he was falling. He heard Connor scream his name as he hit the ground.

Evan opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, right below the tree he fell out of. He couldn't feel his arm, he probably broke it. He turned his head to see Connor running at him. The taller boy pulled Evan into his chest, crying. Evan wrapped his good arm around Connor and sighed. Connor pressed a kiss to his forehead as he picked him up and carrying him to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> :3:3:3:3:3:3


End file.
